The Real Father
by GlaudioseGoddess
Summary: Starting out with the hidden love story of Lilly and Severus, then after harry birth and lilly's death,Severus and the young Hermione Granger. Lilly and Snapes daughter that was lost in the fame of her brother. With Voldy's Daughter in the mix...S/H
1. Secret visit

The real Father

My son has no idea what he is doing battling the Dark Lord.

He is the "Chosen One" I guess, but he does not know who I am to him.

James Potter, Bah! What a jerk, he did not look anything like him, except for the black shaggy hair we both share. I only wish people would stop confusing James Potter's actions with boy behavior. I look like Harry in a way not many have noticed; we both have the same nose. I am sad to say that it amuses me to make fun of Harry friends, their so pathetic. I try to be nice I really do! However, I cannot show the true feelings I have for Harry.

If I could have named him his name would be, Sourvus or Sacen. I not sure which but, definitely something that sounds better then: Harry Snape. That just isn't right, or is it?

Would he give into my plead to change his name to his true fathers wishes? I think not,

I spoke to Albus about me telling him, of Lilly, and I being together…, and Alice…. Oh Alice…

How could Harry ever for give Lilly and I for keeping the truth of his sibling from him?

He would just have to except it. He cannot tell us off about him having a twin… oh no, he can't….

"Hello?" Severus Snape wispered into his phone.

"Severus!" Gasped a familiar voice of a woman he knew so well as Lilly Potter

"Oh, Sevres! I am pregnant with your children! Not James's!" Lilly said sobbing.

"What? What are you saying Lilly? Did you just say 'Children'?" Severus stuttered

"Yes, I'm having two…." Lilly said breaking off at the word they were both dreading: babies.

"How do you know it isn't James's?" Severus said breaking the silence,

"A month ago you and I…uh… Then yesterday….I went to the doctors for my physical and she said I was pregnant…" Lilly said. They were both feeling uncomfortable with this subject and for a while, they were quiet. Severus gritted his teeth in anger and annoyance of this news.

"Where are you?" Severus demanded.

"At one of those Muggle malls near London." Lilly answered sadly

"Can you apperate to my house?" Severus said excited to have Lilly in his presence.

"I think so… be there in a moment." Lilly hung up the phone with a loud click.

Severus waited wanting to hear her voice but, it did not come back through the speakerphone. A soft pop out side his door told Severus she had arrived as she said she would.

Lilly bustled into the tiny room and sat on the sofa not even saying 'hello' or giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek as he hoped she would. Severus walked over to her and sat next to her on the sofa his arm around her shoulders lovingly.

"What is it my dear? What can I do to make this easier for you?" Severus said aiming to kiss her on the cheek but pausing because Lilly had pulled her face away from his. He drew back from her, heart broken and disappointed.

"Did you think this could last forever without James knowing? Did you think he wouldn't care?" Lilly screamed plunging herself into Severus's arms and kissing him till she pulled back out of his love filled grip and said, "What has become of me? Married and yet having another mans children?" Lilly said sobbing and crumpling back into Severus's still open arms just for her to be in.

Severus was dumbfounded for what to say, he could only rock her and kiss her.

"I shall take the children with me if you don't want James to ever set eyes on one of my… children." He said satisfied yet scared at the idea of him being a father.

"No you should take one and I'll take one. How is that? I know it will be cruel for them to be apart but, it's the only way this" She pointed to him then herself and resumed talking. "Can never be revealed." She said setting her head on his chest.

"Well, I think we should start getting positive about this and pick out some names."

Lilly said getting up and snatching a bag Sevres didn't see she brought. Lilly opened it up and magically pulled out a book that was 1 foot long and 5 inches think.

"Okay this is the name book I brought with me that I just bought at the mall, that's why I was there." Lilly said, sitting back down next to Sevres.

"Does James know?" Sevres said looking at her through his long black hair that fell on his face covering his right eye.

"Yes, I can't keep that from him when it's been 9 months can I?" she said giggling at her own joke.

They found several names that both of them liked they were Alice, Dean and Alaseana. They both though Alaseana was a beautiful name for a girl, not to normal still not too crazy.

"I have to go!" Lilly said looking at her wrist and standing up.

"Goodbye my love!" Sevres kissed her. She ran out the door with out saying "Goodbye," and was gone in an instant.

Severus was passing back and forth in front of the hospital doors. Waiting in the darkness of the night, waiting for his daughter and son to be born.

He saw Lilly, through the class doors of the hospital. She burst through the doors frantically with two blankets cradled in her arms.

"Sevres, Alaseana, is yours and Harry will stay with me and James, do not attempt to contact me or Harry in any way at all. Do you understand how bad that could be if James were to find out about this?" she said handing Sevres the blanket that was light pink.

He looked at the little baby in his arms and knew it was his, by the eyes, nose and hair Alaseana had. There was no doubt about it.

"I love you, Sevres, and you, Alaseana!" Lilly said first kissing him, and looking down and kissing her newborn on the forehead.

"Good bye Severus," she said, looking into Severus's eyes. "I love you Alaseana Gladys Snape." She ran back into the hospital and out of Severus's vision. Severus cried over the baby as he walked down the street in the darkness. He disapperated and felt the normal sensation while the baby he held cried in his arms.


	2. Departure and Hatred

The real father: Severus has Alaseana too take care of and he has to be one of the Dark Lords top Death Eater. Who can he trust with the secret that could destroy his life?

Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K.R.? I did not think so…

Severus Appeared in front of his house. He wiped away his tears and sniffed.

_Oh Lilly_, he thought loathing himself for letting that idiot scumbag James marry her.

_If only we could still be to gather… If only... If only… _He kept thinking.

"**LILLY!"** He burst out, tears pouring out of his eyes like a waterfall. He did not bother to wipe them away or stifle his cries. He just wanted to brake free from his dark Death Eater façade and morn.

He did.

He screamed her name for along time until he finally fell silent when he remembered the newborn baby in his arms.

Severus rocked her back and forth trying to say something that was understandable over the pounding of the rain and his frequent sobs.

Finally he figured out that he was home and could go inside and wrap himself and Alaseana up in a warm blanket and he could dry himself and the baby off and have a pleasant dinner.

But he didn't want to feel warm, he didn't want to feel happy. He was welcoming the cold of the very thought of not seeing Lilly How can I be happy with out her? He thought miserably.

Then as the it rained further into the night Severus remembered the other human that was indeed important to him now and he could love her in the place of her mother, but he would be a father and not a lover in this case.

He would take care of her and make sure she went to Hogwarts where Dumbledore could watch over her while Severus was away.

Out of all the people he knew, he only trusted Dumbledore and Lilly.

Severus stepped into his house and turned on the light with the flick of his wand.

He took the wet blanket off Alaseana and swished it over to the back of a chair. Severus took his soaked coat off and threw it on the coat rack.

Alaseana whimpered getting cold as soon as the blanket was off. She was only wearing a thin white one piece that was short sleeved and dripping wet.

Severus quickly rushed up the stairs to the bathroom and took the jumper off Alaseana. He gave her a warm bath. After he had washed her and dried her, he took a shower. Then he dressed in simple wear, to go to bed.

He had put Alaseana in his bed already and tucked her in causally, so she was fast asleep. It seemed rude to awaken her by turning on the light to read a book when watching her was already so fascinating and cute, so he just watched her smile and laugh in her sleep.

He gazed down at the little baby curled up in a ball. After awhile he gave in to his drowsiness and fell asleep, Alaseana cradled in his arms.

Cute and sad at the same time I am glad you read it. Sorry for not updating for over 6 months!!

-GlaudioseGoddess


	3. A New Part of the Family

1/3/10

**This part of the story is a very special. Because, Voldimort is literally handing Severus his Daughter that will help defeat him. Ooo! that was a mistake on Voldy's part!**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Voldimort's Daughter**

Lord Voldimort sat in a chair his red eyes glinting in the fire light.

"The infant must be killed," Voldimort purposed to Bellatrix.

"No, she should be adopted and raised by someone. A Death Eater, someone who knows but has a solemn vow. Someone we trust." Bellatrix concluded.

Voldimort nodded. And let out a sigh. "Severus, is the one for this job." He said out of the dark.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix said, startled at his revelation.

"Yes, he is perfectly qualified. As you said, he is a Death Eater, he has a vow to keep secrets, and I trust him." He said darkly."Is that commendable, Bella?" He sweet talked her.

"Y-yes my Lord." And she scurried out of the room.

And that was the end of that. For Bellatrix knew there was no arguing with the Dark Lord.

The baby had been born weeks prior to this conversation. Now all there was left to do was give the baby to Severus, and Severus being the special person he is wouldn't dare say no to this.

* * *

After receiving the baby, Severus thought about a respectable, undetectable, blending and beautiful Slytherin name. A girl name. There were many.

The list was rather long, but, he wanted something that started with an A, or an S....but then again flowers were so pretty and the letter L was so suiting for a girl.... but that was much to ironic and he simply had to sweep those thoughts out of his blithering head.

Okay, focus. Severus thought. This child is the Dark Lord's and Bellatrix's secret child. This child is the very off spring of evil itself, and yet, this child seemed unconditionally his, just as much his as Alaseana was, and is and will be forever. **(A/N: Alaseana is Lilly's and his secret daughters, but, Harry is raised by James.)**

* * *

*Weeks later*

Severus chose the perfect name for her.

Senatrix. He could call her, Trixy or Sena, for short. Feminine, pretty, and most importantly, Slytherin.

Alaseana was a few months older than Senatrix, but they got on great, and weren't that much trouble, for him or for the nanny, Miss Trella, she called herself. She was young, about twenty or twenty five, with flowing blonde hair, and flashing blue eyes. Trella wasn't a muggle, but not a very powerful witch, or smart one at that. She loved children, but didn't have any particular skills that could get here very far, so Severus hired her. She worked hard, was very nice and good to the two girls, and didn't bud into personal life secrets, like: "Why does Alaseana look nothing like Senatrix?" or "Why does Severus, a bachelor-in-disguise have two children?" and, "Who's the mother,(or mothers)?" Trella never asked these questions.

Severus had no feelings for this nanny, nothing at all. She was merely a sister to him, or a close family friend, that wasn't privy to very much going on under Severus's facade of a widower, witch, he sorta was.

* * *

** How you like this plot intrusion? I think it works, because, I might make it even more confusing when I put a little forbidden and secret love into the mix?Tell me about it.  
**

-GG


	4. 10 years later, Severous in love

Severus woke with a splitting head ache.

Senatrix and Alaseana were crying on the edge of his bed.

"Daddy! I want breakfast! Trella isn't here yet!" Alaseana almost screamed over her sobs.

"Daddy!" Senatrix wailed. "Where's Trella?" They clutched at his gray blankets.

"Girls, girls!" He wiped their eyes and pulled them up into the bed. "Stop your crying," he cooed softly, his arms around their tiny shoulders. "Now let me get dressed and I'll be done to cook you some breakfast, okay sweeties?" He kissed both their soft foreheads as they meekly sucked on their little thumbs.

"Okay." they mumbled around their pudgy 4 year old hands.

Severus smiled as Senatrix struggled to keep up with Alaseana's excelling pace, as they tromped and waddled out of the room.

After dressing very quickly he followed them down the stairs.

_***10 years later***_

**(A/N This connects to Hermion/Snape story that I have co-written with Bluedove7113- you can find the beginning of this story on her page)**

Severus walked done to the dungeons after dinner. Senatrix and Alaseana both in their 2nd years where sorted and lived under unused fake last names, no one but Dumbledoor knew they were his children, and only in private did they get a chance to talk on nice terms. Keeping up his "rude teacher" façade was harder and harder as the years past.

Expecting Hermione on his way down, he saw her, and smiled.

"'Evening Professor," Hermione said politely, even though they were on first name terms.

"Good evening, " He said, then bent down and whispered in her ear, " Hermione," Severus chuckled softly, he enjoyed annoying her, especially, when no one was around to hear it. Joy was welling up in his heart as Hermione lingered near at his side as they walked to his office, and quarters.

Hermione rolled her eyes, she knew how much Severus loved her, but, he was getting on her nerves.

They arrived at the door to Severus's office. Severus opened the door for Hermione. She entered and looked behind her as Severus closed and locked the door behind him.

Hermione jumped into Severus's arms. He was a little startled but was used to her wanting to get to the point.

"I feel so happy when I'm around you!" Hermione said, and threw her head back as she laughed in pure bliss.

"Like wise." Severus leant down his head to hers and pressed his lips to her oh-so-soft lips.

"Hmm..." Hermione hummed at the contact, and continued to kiss him back.

Whenever they were making out, or even just lounging around in bliss of each other's company, they hoped that no one would knock, or come in when they were wrapped up in each other's arms, it would be considerably hard to explain, but if anyone knew, and didn't say anything, they didn't really have a problem. Or at least, they hoped no one knew, even if they did keep it to themselves.

Hermione and Severus, continued to kiss, never thinking of any listener or intruder...

**Enough for now? I hope I can finish the story. It's a really tough plot to knit together but, I'm hoping if I can accomplish this, I can write a book! Then I'd be happy. REALLY happy. (and if I do publish a book, I'll make sure to tell you guys the title.) **

** I'll put on my to-do list (that is very long filled with homework, and chores) to write about Hermione, Senatrix, Alaseana, and especially my very very much loved Severus! 3 3**

**-GG**


	5. Girls Vs Hermione The big decision

Senatrix and Alaseana walked into the great hall for breakfast. They sat down at the Slytherin table with Pansy, Blaise, and Draco. Senatrix spotted Harry from across the hall, she watched him from time to time, her born mortal enemy, but she hoped they would be friends.

Alaseana paid no attention to her secret twin brother across the hall. She really didn't care, probably because she was firmly planted on Draco Malfoy's boney lap, and snogging his pale face. Some of the first years watched in curiosity and other turned away shouting "cooties!"

"Good morning!" Draco whispered.

"morning," Alaseana moaned back. Senatrix was thinking she could be sick, but she just looked away talked to Pansy and ate her breakfast. She couldn't wait to try and talk to Harry today in class. Then she realized they were in study hall together. _Maybe I'll get a chance then ._

Senatrix blew a kiss at Severus, her father, and a threw a wink at Dumbledore. They both nodded and half smiled at her silly behavior. Her eyes caught Harry's again and she couldn't deny this funny feeling she got every time they were in the same room or a wall away.

A tingling in her finger tips. A electric buzz in her toes. There was a turning in her stomach and a question in her mind. _What a funny feeling. What a funny boy. _ She didn't think it would last, and she blamed the funny feelings on her father. Voldemort.

Senatrix went to Severus's office after school, again finding it locked. She was already disappointed because she hadn't worked up enough nerve to talk to Harry. And she was feeling less and less sure it was a good idea, and more and more sure she needed to speak with him.

She knocked loudly on his door, heard a shuffling and a few thuds, and even a hard breathing noise….or maybe nothing? The noises paused and she heard a few quick murmures and then the door opened.

Hermione and Professor Snape a tutoring lesson? Hermione calmly scribbled on the large black desk. Severus awkwardly standing at the door.

"Senatrix, I'm in the middle of tutoring Miss Granger, can you please come by another time?" Severus pleaded with his eyes for Senatrix to back out the door and go away. Or in Senatrix's point of view run screaming down the halls. But she would not leave.

She entered the room and shut the door tightly behind her, just the way Severus liked it.

"I just want to do my homework in here, the Slytherin common room is crowded and loud. Plus a lot of people not doing homework doesn't help me focus." She glanced at her father, "I'll leave once its finished. It should take me an hour."

**Severus's POV **

Severus was hedging his bets if he should inform Hermione, his lover, on the fact that he had raised Senatrix as his daughter, and actually had another daughter that went to school here. He could only envision her telling him she didn't want to have any more to do with him if she was going to graduate and get married to a man that was 20 years older than her with children the same age.

Severus shook the thought off and never wanted to think it again. Maybe he should end this game he was playing with Hermione, he was a dangerous person to be involved with, and he knew that he could probably cover his tracks with her.

But how would he do it without hurting her?

**Thanks yall! I know I haven't updated this for a year but I guess it just gave me enough to try and plan it out a little. **

**Any suggestions on what Severus should do? **

**Ditch Hermione "The broad" **

**Stay with Hermione and tell her about the girls?**

**Ditch Hermione by telling her about the girls?**

**Tell the girls about Hermione and have the girls trying to get rid of her?**

**Tell Girls and Hermione about each other in the same place in a meeting with Dumbledore mediating. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
